This invention relates generally to a drain flusher device and particularly to a drain flusher device which expands upon the introduction of fluid pressure to seat the device in a pipeline or similar conduit. The drain flusher device of this invention has an improved flexible body structure with a forward end integrating an improved discharge outlet configuration to direct a concentrated fluid spray to dislodge pipeline obstructions or debris to improve fluid flow.
Various drain flushing devices have been proposed in the past. Typically, these prior art devices have utilized various valve structures to initially develop an internal pressure in the flushing device body to seat the device in the pipeline. Upon further introduction of fluid pressure the valve structure is opened to provide a fluid spray to dislodge the obstruction. Other devices have been proposed which utilize a resilient body structure with a restricted opening at the body forward end. Upon the introduction of fluid pressure into such devices the body is also expanded initially for seating in the pipeline, although some fluid escapes through the restricted opening. Upon further fluid introduction, the fluid escapes through the restricted opening in a concentrated spray. These latter devices use restricted openings of a circular configuration.
The prior art drain flushing devices have specific functional drawbacks in operation and, particularly, those that utilize valves are difficult and expensive to manufacture. Specifically, the valved drain flusher devices are advantageous for purposes of initial seating of the respective devices in the pipeline. Subsequently, the valves open and provide the concentrated fluid stream to dislodge the drain obstruction. The drain flusher devices that have been proposed having the restricted openings, expel considerable volumes of fluids upon initial fluid introduction, thereby, making the initial seating of the device more difficult. Subsequent the pressure build-up in the device body, fluid is expelled through the restricted opening for obstruction dislodgement, however, the configuration of the circular restricted opening limits the concentrated fluid flow that is able to be passed therethrough. Thus, in these proposed prior art devices, the initial diameter of the circular opening is limited by the proper seating requirement of the device body. Consequently, the resultant concentrated fluid flow that is able to be passed through the circular opening after the device body has been seated is, thereby, limited.
The drain flusher device of this invention provides a structure that overcomes the difficulties and limitations of these prior art devices. The drain flusher devices of this invention provide the benefits of the valved drain flushers in that the device body is initially able to be fully seated in the pipeline during the seating process and before excessive expulsion of a concentrated fluid spray. The drain flushers of this invention also provide the benefits of those proposed devices that utilize the circular restricted openings in that they are relatively inexpensive to manufacture. And despite the need for an economical and functional device which overcome the limitations of the art and which provide the benefits of this invention, none as far as is known has been developed or proposed.